biosfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Laboratory animal science
' LAS exam questions' DocScan.pdf Examenvragen.docx LAS.pdf exam questionsedit 24.01.2020 Exam A # What are the factors that affect nutrition in animals and briefly explain? # How do you tell when an animal is under deep anesthesia? # What is meant by AWB-AWA-GSA1? # How are odor and ventilation important for lab animals? # How do you stop bleeding in animals? What is good post-operative care? LAS 25/01/2019 exam (Version A) # Verklaar de volgende begrippen ## Harderian gland ## Bruce effect ## Orbitary punction ## Gavage # Explain Local Anesthesia in detail # Explain F1 hybrid strains in detail # Explain natural feeding in detail # Give all possible environmental enrichments and discuss them. Examen LAS 31/01/2018 (Versie B) # Verklaar de volgende begrippen ## Lee-Boot effect ## De 3 R's ## Isolator ## Zoonosis # Bespreek het effect van stress op het gedrag van proefdieren. # Wat zijn de verschillende bronnen van infecties in een dierencentrum en hoe kunnen ze voorkomen worden? # Bespreek een F1-hybride in detail. # Wat zijn de verschillende types van analgesia en de bijwerkingen. Examen LAS 16/01/2018 # Verklaar de volgende begrippen ## Whitten Effect ## Dierenwelzijn Cel ## Humaan eindpunt ## ICV # Leg gasanesthesie uit # Welke formulieren moet je indienen om met proefdieren te mogen werken? # Welke omgevingsfactoren hebben belang bij proefdieren, leg er hier 2 van uit # Hoe voer je gezondheisscreening uit en waarom is dit belangrijk? 17 januari 2017 (VM) --> Het was geen mondeling 1. Bespreek: -Whitten effect -humane endpoints -Animal Welfare body -IVC 2. Welke formaliteiten moet men invullen vooraleer men aan dierenproeven mag doen? 3. Bespreek gasanesthesie 4. Welke omgevingsfactoren zijn van belang voor de welzijn van proefdieren? Bespreek er 2 meer in detail. 5. Wat is gezondsheidsscreening en het belang ervan? 19 januari 2016 (NM) 1. Wat is een proefdier en een dierenproef? 2. Wat is gezondsheidsscreening en het belang van quarantaine. Hoe gaat dit praktisch in zijn werk? Wat te doen indien er een infectie is vastgesteld? 3. Wat is een outbred stam? 4. Wat is het belang van geur en ventilatie voor proefdieren? Wat kan er gebeuren als het misloopt? 5. Bespreek alfa-adrenergische agonisten Bijvraag: hoe kan men dieren 'merken'? Techniek om een strain te redden bij zoönose? Whitten effect? 18 januari 2016 (VM): 1. Bespreek: -Bruce effect -Orbita punctie -Animal Welfare body -Co-isogene stammen 2. Welke effect heeft stress op het gedrag van proefdieren ? 3. Bespreek gasanesthesie 4. Welke omgevingsfactoren zijn van belang voor de welzijn van proefdieren? Bespreek er 2 meer in detail. 5. Wat zijn de 3 R's? Geef van elke 1 voorbeeld? Lijst examenvragen 1. Wat is de definitie van een 'proefdier' en een 'dierproef'? (p9) 2. Voor welke doeleinden mogen proefdieren gebruikt worden? (p9-10) 3. Welke formaliteiten moet men invullen vooraleer men aan dierenproeven mag doen? (p10) 4. Wat zegt de wet over herkomst van dieren en hun identificatie? (p10-11) 5. leden en taak Ethische Commissie? Wat moet er vermeld op het aanvraagformulier voor de Ethische Commissie? (p10+12) 6. factoren die een rol spelen bij housing en de gevolgen als er hieromtrend problemen zijn (p31-33) Waarom zijn temperatuur en relatieve vochtigheid belangrijk in huisvesting? (p31-32) 8. Wat zijn de effecten van geluid en licht op de dieren? (p32) 9. Geef het belang van licht en geur bij housing van dieren. (p 32) 10. wat is kooiverrijking en wat kan men dan zoal doen? (p34) 11. geef de verschillende barrier systems en hun voor en nadelen (p 34 + slides!) 12. Bespreek sanitaire profylaxis. (p37) 13. Hoe kan er een infectie ontstaan in een proefdiercentrum? (p38-40) 14. Wat is het belang van gezondheidsscreening? (P37-46) En wat zijn de opties bij ontdekking van een besmetting?(screening infectie met sentinale muizen?) (p44?) 15. Bespreek hygiëne-maatregelen (p38-39 denk ik) 16. Bespreek lokale anaesthesie (wrm soms adrenaline?) (p 49) 17. Geef de verschillende types/producten van anaesthetica en bespreek de eigenschappen (49-52) 18. Waarom is het gedrag belangrijk bij dieren in pijn? Bespreek hoe je de pijn kan bestrijden. (p54-55) 19. Bespreek post-operatieve zorgen. (p56) 20. Welk effect heeft stress op het gedrag van het dier (p61? è ook ultrasone geluiden enzo) 21. Wat is een ethogram, en hoe kan het helpen bij de pijnbepaling? (p 64) 22. Wat moet je doen om bij een chirurgische ingreep een bloeding te vermijden? Geef het belang hiervan (p68) 23. Inteeltstammen toelichten (p70-71) 24. Leg uit: F1-hybride (p71) 25. Bespreek: iso-gene stam. 26. Bespreek congene stam. (p72) 27. Bespreek: outbredstam (p74) 28. Verklaar de drie R's en geef van elk twee voorbeelden (p78-84) 29. Welke factoren beïnvloeden de nutriënten die een dier nodig heeft? (p86) 30. Wat zijn de voor- en nadelen van natuurlijke voeders (ook de open en gesloten formule zeggen en bv. bij contaminatie ook voorbeelden geven) (p87) 31. Geef de verschillende soorten voeding (natuurlijk, semi-synthetisch, synthetisch) en geef de voor en nadelen p87-88 32. Geef de mogelijke contaminaties met natuurlijke voeders (p88) 33. Stel dat in je labo blijkt dat er bij je muizen een probleem is: kleine worp, spontane abortus,... en dit blijkt het geval te zijn over heel de batch, hoe ga je te werk om het probleem te lokaliseren? 34. Wat is een chimere muis? (niet in de syllabus) 35. Harderian gland? (harder gland in syllabus) 36. Leg volgende uit: -Bruce effect -Whitten effect (p 24) -Coecotrofie = coprofagie (p23) 37. Zoönose (+geef vb) (p20) 38. Welke formaliteiten moeten in orde zijn voor een experiment van start kan gaan? (p10-13) 39. Antropocentrisme, uitleggen toegepast op proefdieren (nt in cursus è zie gastcollege ethics) (dit is een bijvraag) 40. Wat zijn humane endpoints? (p57) 41. Vertel een iets over Xenopus 42. Wat ga je doen om een allergie tegen te gaan? 43. Germ-free dieren 44. Wat is een SPF faciliteit 45. Bespreek sedatie en premedicatie 46. Wat zijn de maatregelen bij het injecteren van radioactive compounds?